El precio de la libertad
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros. Tres Drabbles sobre la vida de Katniss Everdeen después de los Juegos del Hambre. Traición, Dolor, y Sacrificio. ¿Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por la libertad? ¿Que darías por proteger a tus seres queridos? La vida no es tan fácil como la describen. [Todos los Drabbles están en primera persona.]
1. Mi mayor temor

**Foro: Días Oscuros.**

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la autora Suzanne Collins.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-¡Hola a todos!- Dialogo de personajes.**

**-"¿Por qué no empezamos ya?"- Pensamientos de personajes**

* * *

_**Mi mayor temor**_

Abrí los ojos de par en par, ladee un poco la cabeza dejando que las tenues ráfagas de luz me pegaran en la cara. Enfoque más la vista, no me encontraba en la lujosa habitación de los vencedores donde solía hospedarme. Era mi casa, mi verdadera casa. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo que un tremendo crujido me levantara de la cama alarmada. Eran los soldados de la paz. A lado de ellos se encontraba mi mama agarrando a Prim de los hombros tratando de esconder su preocupación.

-Es hora cariño…-Me dijo mi mama tratando de contener las lágrimas haciendo más fuerza en los hombros de Prim.

-¿Hora de que?-Salió de mi garganta inconscientemente. Mi voz se escuchaba ronca y quebradiza. Por alguna extraña razón sabia a lo que se refería, y sabía que no era bueno.

Entonces entro el, con ese olor a rosas y sangre que tanto lo distingue. Paseándose entre sus malvados guardias del mal, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Como un depredador que acosa a su víctima.

-Señorita Everdeen, como sabrá, el capitolio no tolera a los rebeldes…-Me dijo Snow acercándose más a mí.- Pero usted es nuestra única excepción,… lástima que sus amigos y familiares no.-Me susurro al oído.

Entonces movió la mano para arriba para dar la orden de que mataran a mi mama. Ella solo cerró los ojos dejando que una lágrima recorriera por su mejilla.

-_Te amo Katni…-_Dejo mi mama a medias, una bala de acero había atravesado su cráneo dejando un rastro de sangre por toda la habitación.

Pegue un grito desgarrador al igual que Prim. Fui corriendo hacia el cuerpo de mi mama.

-"_Esto no es real."-_Me dije entre lágrimas.

-Claro que es real, y si quieres seguir viva, sabrás que con el capitolio no te debes meter.-Dijo Snow, casi leyéndome el pensamiento. Su voz sonaba fría y amenazante. Miro a Prim.- Llévensela, y véndanla.

Los soldados de la paz agarraron a Prim.

_-¡Katniss!-_Me grito Prim forcejeando de los guardias, pero era inútil.

Trate de liberar a Prim de los guardias, pero lo único que conseguí fue acabar en el suelo con varios moretones en la cara. Entonces se la llevaron, dejándome a solas con Snow.

-_Por favor no le hagas daño…-_Le rogué.

-Entienda Señorita Everdeen, Esto no es un juego. Esto es la guerra, y más le vale parar esta revolución. No me importa a cuantos inocentes, o cuantos distritos destruya. Panem le pertenece al capitolio -Me dijo. Y se marchó, pero no sin antes sacar una rosa del bolsillo de su saco blanco y dejarlo en el regazo de mi difunta madre.

Mi peor miedo, es la muerte. Esa fría figura que se lleva la vida de las personas sin siquiera preguntar. Y estaba claro, que Snow era mucho peor que ella.


	2. Solos

**Foro: Días Oscuros.**

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la autora Suzanne Collins.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-¡Hola a todos!- Dialogo de personajes.**

**-"¿Por qué no empezamos ya?"- Pensamientos de personajes**

* * *

**Solos.**

Mire por la ventana del gran tren que nos transportaba al capitolio. Solté un gran Suspiro. De solo pensar que volveré a la arena, a matar gente para poder sobrevivir, me da nauseas. Preferiría estar muerta a volver a matar a alguien. La vez pasada me ofrecí por Prim, pero, esta vez ¿Por quién lo hare? Estoy segura de que alguien de los demás tributos tiene una mejor vida por delante. Trate varias veces conseguir algo de sueño, hasta que lo logre.

Entonces cerré los ojos, y la vi. Allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Con una tiara de flores y un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los talones, Rue parecía una princesa con ese vestido en medio del bosque. Me mire a mí, traía la misma ropa que me había dado Cinna el día que entre a los juegos. Volví la vista hacia Rue. Ya no estaba.

-¿_Rue? ¿Dónde estás?-_Pregunte. El eco de mi voz sonaba por todo el bosque.

Voltee a todos lados en busca de Rue. Me deje guiar por el armonioso canto de las aves que volaban a mí alrededor. Solte un grito agudo al ver hacia donde me habían guiado.

Prim se encontraba muerta en medio del sendero de tulipanes blancos, con una gran flecha que le atravesaba el abdomen.

-¡Prim!-Grite y me acerque lo más rápido que pude a su cuerpo.

Estaba muerta, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Mire mejor la escena en la que me encontraba aun con las lágrimas en los ojos. Me horrorice al ver que no solo estaba Prim. Si no, También estaba Gale, Mi mama, Peeta, Cinna, Haimich, y Eiffel. Todos muertos, de una manera diferente. Todas la personas que significaban algo para mí…muertas.

Estaba sola. Desde que empezaron los juegos siempre estuve sola.

-_Katniss, despierta…_-Me dijo una suave voz. Era Rue, que me acariciaba la mejilla donde se encontraban mis lagrimas.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. No me había dado cuenta, de que mientras estaba dormida estaba llorando. Arruinando el maquillaje que mis estilistas se demoraron horas en hacer para presentarme ante el capitolio.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-Me pregunto Peeta, que se encontraba sentado a un lado mio mientras me secaba las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo con cuidado.- Porque gritaste y lloraste mucho, dime ¿Qué soñaste?

-No, esta vez, Fue la realidad- Le dije mientras tomaba el pañuelo que tenía y me secaba las lágrimas yo sola.- …Desde que empezaron los juegos, … La única amiga que eh tenido siempre fue la muerte. Siempre sola.

-Katniss-Me contesto Peeta, con la voz firme.- Tu nunca estarás sola.-Me recordó.- Siempre seremos los dos.

-Los dos. Solos. Solo tú y yo.-Le dije mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Me miro con cariño. Y luego me abrazo. Me refugie en los brazos de Peeta mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas por el tenue recuerdo de Rue, Sus brazos era el único lugar donde me sentía segura. Solo éramos él y yo contra el mundo. Solos, nosotros dos.

Solos, sin importar lo que pase.


	3. Victima

**Foro: Días Oscuros.**

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la autora Suzanne Collins.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-¡Hola a todos!- Dialogo de personajes.**

**-"¿Por qué no empezamos ya?"- Pensamientos de personajes**

**Víctima.**

Mire a Snow con total desprecio. Llevaba horas tratando de sacarme información sobre el siguiente paso de Haimich sobre la revolución. Mi cara estaba inflamada de tantos golpes que me habían dado. Sudaba, y goteaba sangre a charcos. No quería ni mirarme al espejo en estos momentos. Estaba segura de que con tantos golpes que me habían dado no podría pararme bien por unos días.

-Se lo preguntare una vez más señorita Everdeen, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso de los _rebeldes_?-Pregunto Snow diciendo "Rebeldes" con mucha repugnancia.

-No te lo diré…-Le conteste entre jadeos.

Entonces, se acercó un soldado de la paz y me golpeo en el abdomen con mucha fuerza.

Me vi obligada a retorcerme en mi propio dolor, había perdido la cuenta de los golpes que me habían dado desde que pasaron del mil y cacho. Tosí algo de sangre. Un tremendo escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al sentir el sabor metálico en mi boca, y la sensación de la garanta seca.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Haimich?-Me pregunto Snow frio y distante.- Vamos señorita Everdeen, no es necesario que se aguante todo este dolor. –Me sugirió.

-Púdrete Snow…-Le solté mientras me limpiaba la sangre que salía de mi boca.- Prefiero morir a decirte algo que le quitara la esperanza a todos de tener libertad.

El soldado de la paz me volvió a golpear, pero esta vez en la cara.

-¿Sabe algo señorita Everdeen? –Me pregunto con una sonrisa irónica.- La libertad no existe, es solo un mito.-Dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa de lado.

-Mientras haya esperanza en la libertad, esta existirá…-Solté mientras le regresaba la sonrisa.

El soldado de la paz esta vez me pateo en las costillas. Lloraba a charcos, pero debía aguantar. No solo lo hacía por mí, sino también por todos los de Panem. Solo debía esperar un poco más a que Haimich enviara a alguien a rescatarme. Pero, por el momento debía mantenerme con vida.

-¿Por qué no coopera señorita Everdeen?-Me pregunto Snow mientras disfrutaba verme agonizar de dolor en aquel cuarto blanco, lleno de mi sangre derramada.

-Porque no seré una víctima más.-Le recordé fría, entre mi último suspiro.

Esta vez, el soldado de la paz me golpeo en la cabeza.

Caí inconsciente en aquel cuarto blanco. No importa cuántos golpes mas reciba, no seré una víctima. Ya no más.


End file.
